Nerve growth factor (NGF) is known to play an important biological role in the development and maintenance of both sympathetic and sensory neurons and their neuronal extensions, as well as other cell types derived from the neural crest. This study evaluates the therapeutic possibilities for the treatment of diseases such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and toxic neuropathies.